Dear Friends
by Hana Christy Samanta
Summary: "Teman itu hanya untuk kau pergunakan disaat kau butuh , ya kan ?" warning : death chara , a bit lemon , typo , abal , ga bisa bikin summary ...


Hana : Yak ! Semua story aku delete , kecuali yang Dad , soalnya itu udah completed ...

Rin : Kenapa ?

Hana : Ngerasa ga sanggup dilanjutin ... daripada discontinued mendingan di delete aja ...

Rin : T_T

Hana : Sekarang mau publish cerita baru ,multichapter lagi soalnya aku coba bikin OS tapi jadinya panjang banget , tapi ga nyampe 10 chapter kok ...

Rin : Dapat darimana nih cerita ?

Hana : Temen aku kasih drama Jepang , judulnya Dear Friends ...

Rin : Ya okelah , ayo mulai ...

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Crypton & Yamaha , kalau drama "Dear Friends" entah siapa yang bikin , tapi cerita ini punya aku ...

Warning : Death Chara , a bit lemon , abal , OOC , misstypo ...

Normal POV

"Hey ! Apa-apaan kau Rin ? Teganya kau tidur dengan pacar temanmu sendiri !" teriak Luka saat melihat Rin tidur dengan Gakupo , dengan keduanya hanya memakai selimut , tanpa mengenakan apapun . Gakupo adalah pacar Luka . Dan Luka menangkap basah mereka di sebuah ruangan di diskotik Vocaloloid . Rin bagaikan seorang ratu di diskotik tersebut , dengan penampilannya yang seksi dan tariannya yang erotis .

"Haa ? Aku hanya meminjamnya kok . Ya , aku hanya meminjam pacarmu ... Justru karena kita teman , makanya kupinjam pacarmu ... Nih kukembalikan ..." jawab Rin santai sambil memakai bajunya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah .

"Teganya kau Rin ! Kau juga Gakupo !" Luka berlari keluar sambil menangis .

"Hn , ya sudah Gakupo , aku pergi dulu ya ke sekolah ..." kata Rin lalu pergi .

Skip time : di sekolah ...

"Hei Rin ! Bukannya ini sudah gila ? Mencuri pacar temanmu itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat hina Rin- !" kata Luka sambil mengejar Rin .

Rin hanya berjalan meninggalkan Luka .

"Hei ! Rin ! Katakan sesuatu ..." lanjut Luka .

"Teman lagi , teman lagi , kau menyebalkan ... Apa sih maumu ?" kata Rin .

"Eh ?" jawan Luka heran .

"Teman itu hanya untuk dipergunakan kan ?" jawab Rin santai .

"Tentu saja tidak , Rin ... Teman itu yang menolongmu waktu kau susah , mendengarkan keluh kesahmu saat kau ingin curhat ..." jawab Luka .

"Persetan dengan deskripsimu itu , Luka . Aku tak peduli ... Bagiku , teman hanyalah orang yang bisa kau gunakan saat kau inginkan , itu saja" kata Rin lalu ngeloyor pergi .

Malamnya , di diskotik Vocaloloid

"Rin , kau terlambat ..." kata Lenka .

"Hahaha , maafkan aku Lenka ..." jawab Rin .

"Kalau tak ada Rin , rasanya bosan ..." kata Lenka .

"Hahaha terima kasih ..." jawab Rin santai .

"Kudengar kau melakukannya dengan pacar Luka ya semalam ?" tanya Lenka .

"Hn , begitulah ... Rinto , buatkan aku minuman ..." kata Rin .

"Kau mau minum apa hari ini , Rin ?" tanya Rinto .

"Terserahmu saja" jawab Rin .

"Apakah si Gakupo itu menyenangkan Rin ?" tanya Lenka .

"Tidak terlalu , dia tidak terlalu memuaskanku" jawab Rin .

Rin dan Lenka pun duduk di meja dekat bar .

"Enak sekali ya kau Rin , mudah sekali mendapatkan lelaki ... Hanya dengan mengatakannya kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya ... Itu karena kau cantik Rin ... Tidak sepertiku ..." kata Lenka .

"Tidak juga" jawab Rin santai .

"Ah , btw , kudengar DJ hari ini Len" kata Lenka .

"Len ? Len siapa ?" tanya Rin .

"Itu , Len baru kembali dari Eropa seminggu yang lalu , nah disana ..." kata Lenka semangat .

"Hn ? Itu orangnya ?" tanya Rin .

"Iya ... Hey lihat ! Dia berbicara dengan orang asing di sebelahnya ! Pasti dia bicara dengan bahasa inggris ... Wah hebatnya ... Aku ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang bisa berbahasa Inggris , aku akan mendapatkannya ! " kata Lenka .

"Eit , tidak bisa ... kau adalah milikku seorang Lenka ..." kata Rinto yang muncul tiba-tiba . "Len hanya mau melakukannya dengan orang yang baik" lanjutnya lagi .

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu , Rinto" kata Lenka .

"Yah , kalau dengan Rin sih mungkin dia mau melakukannya ... Oh iya Rin , ini minumannya , namanya Rinto Special " kata Rinto .

"Nama yang murahan hn ?" canda Rin .

"Yang penting rasanya kan ? Sekarang minumlah , ini akan membuat tubuhmu merasa berapi-api" kata Rinto .

"Yap , terimakasih ..."kata Rin .

Setelah Rinto pergi meninggalkan meja Rin dan Lenka , lalu terdengar suara "Marilah kita sambut bintang kita malam ini , seorang yang baru datang dari Berlin , DJ Len !"

Rin pun maju ke depan dan menari . Len hanya melihatnya sambil terpana .

"Itu siapa , Rinto ?" tanya Len .

"Itu Rin , ratu di klub ini , yang termanis dari yang termanis , yang terbaik dari yang terbaik" jawab Rinto .

Len pun turun dan menari bersama Rin , tarian erotis , tentunya ...

Tarian itu pun berakhir di sofa di ruangan belakang . Disana Len mendudukkan Rin di sofa , lalu tangannya mulai menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuh Rin , dan juga wajahnya . Rin sendiri hanya menikmatinya sambil menutup matanya . Rin menggeliat keenakan , dan itu membuat Len menikmatinya dengan menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Rin , yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap .

Dan saat Len akan mencium Rin , dan jarak bibir mereka tinggal sedikit lagi ...

"Aku berhenti sampai disini ..." kata Rin .

"Apa ?" kata Len .

"Aku pergi , kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan dia saja?" kata Rin sambil membaawa Lenka . "Dia adalah fansmu" lanjutnya lagi .

"Eh ? Benarkah ?" kata Lenka sambil membuka bajunya .

"Tunggu . Aku tidak akan melakukannya kecuali dengan orang yang baik" kata Len .

"Aku juga , aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan orang yang menurutku kurang baik" jawab Rin sambil melangkah keluar diskotik .

"Hey , Rin tunggu ..." kata Lenka sambil mengejar Rin .

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dengan Len?" tanya Lenka ketika Rin sudah terkejar .

"Aku tidak mau" kata Rin singkat .

"Tapi kalau Rin melakukannya dengan Len , kupikir aku bisa bergabung ... hehehe" kata Lenka .

Tiba-tiba Rin merasa pusing dan mual . Lenka yang melihatnya jadi khawatir .

"Kau kenapa Rin ?" tanya Lenka .

"Tidak apa-apa . aku hanya merasa sakit akhir-akhir ini" jawab Rin .

"Tidak mungkin kau hamil kan Rin ?" tanya Lenka .

"Tentu saja tidak , aku selalu minum pil kok ..." jawab Rin kemudian memanggil taksi .

Sementara itu di rumah Rin ...

"Ini sayur yang diberikan ibu kan ?" tanya Leon .

"Ya , ibu membuatkan ini untuk kita ..." jawab Lily .

"Aku pulang ..." kata Rin yang baru tiba di rumahnya .

"Selamat datang Rin ..." kata Lily . "Kau sudah makan ? Ada sup krim kesukaanmu ..." lanjutnya .

"Aku capek , mau tidur" potong Rin kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Rin pun masuk ke kamarnya yang sudah tidak bisa dibiilang berantakan lagi , tapi itu sangat berantakan ... Barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana ...

Rin langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya , saat Lily masuk kamar Rin dan bertanya "Kau kenapa ? flu ?" .

"Aku kan sudah bilang , jangan masuk kamar ini sembarangan !" bentak Rin .

"Ma-maaf Rin ... tapi ..." kata Lenka .

"Berisik ! Dasar menyebalkan ! Keluar sana !" bentak Rin lagi .

Keesokan paginya ...

"Rin ? Kau sudah bangun ? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ? Tampaknya kau tidak enak badan kemarin ..." tanya Lily .

"Diamlah ! Aku hanya lelah !" kata Rin sambil menimpuk sepatu ke Lily .

**(Hana : Woi kurang ajar amat kau Rin sama ibumu sendiri ... Rin : Lah , kau yang tulis ini kan ... Hana : Oh iya , wkwk ...)**

Lily pun keluar dari kamar Rin sambil menunduk .

Setibanya di bawah , Leon sedang bersiap-siap pergi kerja saat Lily turun .

"Kau kenapa , hn?" tanya Leon .

"Sepertinya Rin tak enak badan ..."kata Lily .

"Anak itu bisa merasakan sakit juga ya ? Tapi baguslah , lebih baik dia sakit daripada dia berisik saat pulang" kata Leon .

"Hey , jangan ngomong begitu ..." kata Lily .

"Kau tahu ? Ketika waktunya tepat , anak itu hanya mempergunakan kita sebagai orangtuanya ..." kata Leon . "Tinggalkan saja dia sendiri" lanjutnya lalu pergi kerja .

Lily pun pergi ke kamar Rin sambil membawa sup krim yang sudah dipanaskan .

"Rin ? Ini ada sup krim yang kemarin ... Sudah dipanaskan ... Bagaimana kalau kau memakannya sedikit Rin ?" tanya Lily .

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rin terbuka .

"Rin ..." kata Lily .

PRANG ! Rin mendorong piring yang dipegang Lily hingga jatuh dan pecah .

"DASAR BODOH ! KAU TAHU KAN AKU TAK MUNGKIN MAKAN MAKANAN YANG BERKALORI DI PAGI HARI ! DASAR TOLOL !" bentak Rin lalu berangkat ke sekolah .

Di bus , ada seorang gadis yang buta , bersama ibunya berdiri di samping Rin . Rin sendiri mendapat tempat duduk dan ia sedang mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya .

Tiba-tiba supir bus rem mendadak dan gadis buta tersebut nyaris jatuh . Ibu dari gadis buta itu pun menghampiri Rin .

"Hei kau" kata ibu itu .

"Hn ?" jawab Rin tanpa melepas headsetnya .

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau berikan tempat dudukmu untuk gadis ini ?" tanya ibu itu .

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya ? Masih banyak orang lain yang duduk kan ?" jawab Rin ketus . Ia tidak melihat bahwa disekitarnya yang duduk adalah nenek-nenek dan ibu hamil .

"Tidakkah kau sadar , nak ? Disekitarmu nenek-nenek dan ibu hamil , dan gadis ini buta" kata ibu itu .

"Lalu ? Yang datang duluan berhak mendapat tempat duduk dong" jawab Rin ketus .

"Apa yang kau katakan , hei !" kata ibu itu .

"Aku tidak apa-apa , ibu ..." kata gadis buta itu .

Si ibu pun semakin marah dan memarahi Rin .

"Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan orang buta , hah ?" bentak ibu itu .

"Hei , diam kau berisik ! Penglihatanku normal jadi aku tak akan bisa merasakan itu , bodoh !" bentak Rin .

"Kau ... Kalau kau terus seperti ini , kau tak akan mendapatkan teman !" bentak ibu itu lagi .

"Teman , hn ? Aku tidak membutuhkannya , jadi berhentilah menceramahiku dengan hal-hal tak penting macam itu" kata Rin sebelum kemudian turun dari bus .

Di sekolah , Rin juga merupakan anak yang sangat kurang ajar . Seperti saat sekarang , ia dipanggil oleh Meiko-sensei karena ia sering membolos .

"Rin , kalau kau sering bolos , kau tak akan bisa melewati ujian , dan kau tidak akan naik kelas" nasehat Meiko .

"Penting , hn ? Jangan urusi aku , dasar berisik . Kau menyebalkan ..." jawab Rin singkat .

"Hey Rin-san , tunggu ..." kata Meiko sambil mengejar Rin .

Rin pun berlari meninggalkan sekolah . Di lobby sekolah ia bertemu dengan Neru dan Haku yang sedang membawa alat-alat laboratorium . Rin mendorong mereka dan akibatnya alat-alat yang mereka bawa jatuh dan pecah semua .

"Hei , apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Neru .

Rin pun berbalik dan berkata "Berisik" lalu melangkah pergi .

Dari kejauhan , ada Miku dan Gumi yang melihat Rin .

"Gadis itu benar-benar gila , ya kan Miku ?" kata Gumi .

Miku hanya memandangi Rin dan berkata dalam hati , "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu Rin ..."

Rin menelepon Mikuo , memberitahukan bahwa ia hamil anaknya , dan mereka pun melaksanakan pertemuan di kafe .

"Aku mengandung anakmu , Mikuo . Sekarang apa tanggung jawabmu ?" tanya Rin .

"Apa kau yakin Rin ? Bukankah kau meminum pil itu ?" tanya Mikuo .

"Aku lupa meminumnya" jawab Rin singkat .

Mikuo hanya terdiam , Rin mengangkat HPnya dan mengancam , "Kalau kau tak mau bertanggung jawab , akan kuadukan ke Sonika"

"Eh , jangan ... Baiklah , apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Mikuo .

"Uang" jawab Rin singkat .

Mikuo pun memberi Rin uang dan Rin membawa uang itu pergi ke diskotik .

"Astaga Rin ... Darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu ?" tanya Lenka .

"Ceritanya panjang , hehehe ..." kata Rin .

"25.000.000 yen ? Ini uang yang sangat banyak Rin ..." kata Lenka .

"Sudahlah , ayo minum , hari ini aku yang traktir" kata Rin .

"Benarkah ? Ayo ..." kata Lenka senang .

"Nah Rinto , aku mau champaigne paling mahal yang ada di sini" kata Rin .

"Ini ..." kata Rinto sambil memberi Rin sebotol champaigne .

"Sekarang terimalah ini ..." Rin melemparkan semua uangnya ke arah Rinto . Jelas Rinto kaget . Tak sampai di situ , Rin menghadap ke arah orang banyak , membuka sumbat botol tersebut , dan membuat isinya muncrat kemana-mana . Setelah itu , Rin membuang botol itu dan mulai menari .

Namun , saat menari , Rin tiba-tiba pingsan .

"Rin !" teriak orang-orang yang ada di diskotik .

~To Be Continued ...~

Hana : Yak ! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin cerita sampai 2031 words tanpa a/n dll di dalam 1 chapter ...

Rin : Bangga kau , hn ? Dan kenapa aku bisa sampai pingsan begitu he ?

Hana : Cuma seneng ... Kenapa kamu pingsan ? Jawabannya ada di chapter 2 atau 3 ...

Rin : Mau kau buat berapa chapter ?

Hana : Sekitar 6-7 chapter ...

Rin : sepertinya ada yang lupa kau ucapkan , BakAuthor ...

Hana : Oh iya ... Aku mau OSP biologi tanggal 5 juni , doain ya ... (malah curcol , geplaked) dan umm , ujian JLPT N3 1 juli nanti (taboked , ga penting) yang terakhir ...

Hana + Rin : Mind to RnR , minna ? :D

Kalau review lebih dari 3 mau update kilat deh ...


End file.
